


Just Fine

by alicedragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, Lack of reciprocation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Penetrative Sex, Smoking, Smut, eventual good sex, mention of vomiting, vaginal bleeding, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicedragons/pseuds/alicedragons
Summary: “Sex is meant to be pleasurable—for both parties.”It's meant to be. But too often, as Rus quickly learns, it isn't.





	Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> A vent fic regarding how different sex is for those with vaginas when compared to those with dicks, and how vaginal pleasure is often not treated with as much importance as phallic pleasure. I really don't know how else to put it, honestly. And I should note that this is definitely not universal. Just an expression of personal opinions and experience.
> 
> This fic is pretty personal for me, and it's difficult to sum up exactly what I'm trying to get across here. If you're worried about anything, the tags pretty much cover the themes present. (And the Spicyhoney is healthy! It's my happy ending to this fic). It got very long, a lot longer than I intended. I clearly had a lot to get off my chest. 😂
> 
> (Also side note: Edge has horns. I don't know why I decided to give them to him, but the mental image was too adorable to resist. Just thought I'd warn here in case that's something people don't like.)

When Rus had pictured his first time, it had never been quite like this. It had been roses and soft kisses and the familiar warmth of a lover’s embrace. Not the cold, unwashed sheets of a stranger’s bed, after sneaking away from a party, tipsy out of his mind. The man’s mouth tasted strangely sweet, like the cherry and lime ale he’d shared with Rus. He was human too—another inconsistency with Rus’s fantasy, if not a significant one.

And, more to the point, it hurt. Not a lot, but enough that Rus was grateful when the human finally grunted and pulled out of him, flopping onto the mattress and shutting his eyes. Slowly, Rus sat up. “um... thanks,” he muttered, sliding off the bed. The human cracked an eye.

“Yeah, sure thing, babe. You get yours?”

“get my what?”

“I mean—did you finish?”

Rus blinked, then opened his mouth, realising what he meant. “oh—uh yeah. yeah. it was… good.” _Was that how really how he’d describe it?_

The man yawned and sat up, stretching. “Cool. Glad to hear it.” He watched Rus as he pulled his jeans back on, then winced. “Shit, you alright?” Rus looked down and his breath caught. Mingled with the cum on his thighs was a trace of red. Was he bleeding…?

“uh... shit. yeah—no, i’m okay.” He swallowed, wiping away the residue with his finger. It was warm and sticky.

The human zipped his jeans back up and dug in his jacket for a pack of cigarettes. “Didn’t realise it was your first time,” he said, flicking his lighter. “Would’ve gone gentler if you’d told me.”

“yeah... sorry, i should’ve mentioned it.” Rus tugged on his sleeve, fidgeting with the doorknob. He felt like he’d done something wrong.

The human exhaled a trail of smoke. “First time is meant to hurt though, right?”

Rus shrugged, twisting the doorknob. “yeah, i guess.” The man dusted ash onto the carpet and held out the box of cigarettes.

“Smoke?”

“uh, i’m good,” Rus said, though the smell made his throat itch needily. “think i’m just gonna go clean up.”

“Alright, take care,” the man said, waving him off. “And hey—” Rus turned, and the man winked. “Walk of shame. Enjoy it.” Rus couldn’t tell whether that was meant to be a joke or not, so he forced a smile and left quickly.

He pushed through the throng of sweaty bodies, avoiding curious stares and wandering hands until he found the bathroom. There was a human bent over the toilet bowl, retching while her friend held her hair back. The two of them paid Rus little heed beyond a momentary stare. He wet some paper towel in the sink and quietly unzipped his jeans, dabbing at the mess around his pelvis. The blood clung stubbornly to his bones and he gave up, tossing the wet towels in the trash.

The bathroom door burst open and he jumped, startled, before realising who it was. “oh, hey ‘dyne…”

“Rus!” Undyne shrieked—too loud. She hugged him, beaming, and if that wasn’t evidence enough of her intoxication, the tequila on her breath certainly was. “Where did you get off to? Alph and I were…” She blushed and looked down, nudging her glasses up her nose.

“well, i was just…” He glanced over his shoulder at the two humans, then leaned in. “i was actually with someone,” he said quietly. Undyne’s eyes went wide and she clapped her hands over her mouth.

“No way! Did you—?” Rus nodded sheepishly and Undyne squealed. “I can’t believe it! That’s crazy. How was it? You were just dancing one second and then the next I couldn’t find you—because you were—!”

“yeah,” Rus said, smiling faintly. “uh, it was… fine. it kind of hurt honestly.”

“Oh, but that’s just because it was your first time. It’ll feel better next time. Oh man, I can’t believe it!” She squeezed his arm. “You little slut, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me where you were going.” The gesture was in good spirit, but Rus’s throat felt tight.

“yeah, whoops.” He turned the tap on again and splashed cold water over his face, his sockets burning with tears. A few feet away, the human girl threw up again.

 

Cuddling was nice… ish. A little awkward, in truth. Rus couldn’t really move the way he wanted to, and his shoulder was cramping, and being a flame elemental, his partner gave off just a bit too much heat. Rus squirmed in his hold, and he chuckled, kissing his skull. “Getting restless, sweetheart?” he murmured, squeezing Rus’s inner femur.

He’d met the guy at a party and the conversation had been pleasant enough to warrant the exchange of numbers. They’d texted a bit, things had gotten heated (so to speak), and here they were, watching Netflix. It was a little cliché. Personally, Rus would have done away with the preamble and skipped straight to the sex, but this was… fine. Just fine.

He tucked himself closer to the elemental, trying to get comfortable. The elemental’s flames crackled. His mouth trailed from the crown of Rus’s skull down to his jaw, and whatever strange horror movie they’d been watching was all at once forgotten.

His tongue was hot against Rus’s neck, not unpleasantly so, but the sensation was unfamiliar. He kissed Rus deeply, licking into his mouth. “You know,” he whispered, planting a line of kisses down Rus’s face, “I’ve been thinking about your pretty mouth all night. Kind of been wondering what it looks like wrapped around my cock.” He pulled back to give Rus a sly grin, then purred, nuzzling into his neck.

“yeah? okay, i’ll see what i can do about that,” Rus said with a smile, cupping him through his sweatpants. Shit, he was hard already. Had he been hard through the entire movie, waiting for Rus to make a move? Rus cleared his throat. “i should probably warn you, i’m uh… not all that experienced at this.”

The elemental chuckled throatily, his flames crackling. “I find that hard to believe.” He pinched Rus’s chin, tilting his face. “After all those dirty things you said to me last night… I’m inclined to believe your mouth is just as dirty.” He nipped at Rus’s jaw, and Rus laughed, hoping it sounded genuine.

“right…” He shifted in his lap and tugged down his sweatpants. The elemental watched keenly as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the bead of precum.

“Yeah, that’s it baby, c’mon. Let me see you put it in your mouth.” Crouching between his knees, Rus tentatively licked a circle around the head. It burned his tongue a little, but was otherwise bearable. “Oh yeah, that’s it. I think you can take it deep, babe. Show me what you can do.” Rus wasn’t confident. Even with a pseudo-throat, his gag reflex was overly-responsive.

But he was eager to please his partner. Or maybe just to prove himself. Whatever it was, it was enough for an attempt at deepthroating. He swallowed just a little, and got about half way before his throat began to itch. He choked and the elemental groaned, flattening his hand on the back of Rus’s skull and pushing down. “ _Fuck,_ that’s it. That’s it, baby. Let me just—” He grunted, bucking his hips, and his cock hit the back of Rus’s throat. “Oh, yes! _Fuck._ ” He moaned loudly, mindless, apparently, of Rus’s discomfort.

It lasted a good ten minutes. Maybe twenty. Long enough to make Rus’s jaw ache and his throat burn. “Gah, no teeth, babe,” the elemental griped as reflex drove Rus to grimace. “Almost there.” _Thank fuck,_ Rus thought, and he might have voiced it were his mouth not being used as a cocksleeve. The elemental held his head down and fucked his mouth, and with a rather unimpressive groan, buried himself all the way inside Rus’s throat and came. His hot release spilled into Rus’s throat, and contrary to his desires, he was forced to swallow it.

The air had never tasted sweeter. He buried a cough in his sleeve when the elemental let go of him at last. “Shit. Dude. That was amazing,” he breathed, slumping against the arm of the sofa. Rus was untangling himself from the blankets but the elemental pulled him back down and kissed him deeply, humming into his mouth. “Mm, we should definitely do that again. I was right about that dirty mouth, wasn’t I?”

Rus put the barest ounce of energy into the kiss before wriggling free. “ha, sure,” he said weakly, grimacing at the insincerity of his words. He scurried to the kitchen and drank straight from the tap, rinsing out his mouth and swallowing half a gallon of ice-cold water. His throat still felt singed.

When he returned to the living room, the elemental was dozing on the couch, while the TV flickered blue across the room. Sighing, Rus switched off the TV and left to take a shower. If he was lucky, maybe he could rub one out and pretend the sex (or lack thereof) hadn’t been dismally frustrating.

 

Finding partners online proved to be a thousand times easier than flirting at bars, and Rus wished he’d tried it out sooner. He spoke to a hundred odd men a day, but only a miniscule percentage of them ever saw his bed. And not for lack of effort on his part. But most of them seemed to fall into one of two categories—the over-eager pervert, or the ghost. Rus wasn’t particularly inclined to either. The odd few that fell outside of those categories usually went home with him.

They were fine.

Tonight, they ended up on the sofa. After a tedious non-debate over what movie they were going to (not) watch, Rus ended up in his partner’s lap. He was human, which made his lap somewhat comfy, though his hands were… disappointingly immobile. He held Rus around the waist, and from there—well, nothing. The movie slogged on for a good half hour before Rus realised he was likely expected to make the first move. A bit awkward from his position, but his patience was dwindling.

He twisted in the human’s arms, giving him a soft, but suggestive smile. “enjoying the movie?” he asked, tongue dancing across his teeth—just for a moment, he still enjoyed a degree of subtlety.

The human shrugged. “It’s fine.”

Rus held in a frustrated sigh. “just fine?” He smiled and touched the tip of his tongue to the human’s neck, tasting sweat. “anything i can do to make it more than just fine?” The human stirred, shifting his hips beneath Rus.

“Yeah? Like what?” Rus grinned cheekily and the human lifted him onto his back, tugging his pants off.

Underwhelming was the only word that could really describe it. It was over before Rus had even started, and the human didn’t breathe a word before getting up wandering down the hall to the bathroom. Rus couldn’t even say he was frustrated, just… bored.

 

Undyne set Rus up with a guy she knew from work. “He’s really nice, I swear!” she told him excitedly. “Real gentleman. And he has a great sense of humour. You’ll love him.” She wasn’t completely wrong. He was friendly, he laughed at Rus’s jokes, and he kept the conversation going well enough to stifle most awkward silences.

He took Rus to a drive-in movie on their first date, and insisted on driving him personally. More as a means of showcasing his ride than out of courtesy, Rus soon came to realise. “Just got her,” he’d said, patting the bonnet of the sleek car. “Wanted to take her out for a spin. What do you think?” Rus wasn’t an expert on cars, but he knew enough to be able to tell a good car from a bad one. This one was good (probably expensive), and had a spacious backseat.

Which may have been why they found themselves there halfway through the movie, mouths locked together while they undressed each other. “God, you’re gorgeous,” the other monster breathed as he unbuttoned Rus’s shirt. “Beautiful. Let me see you.” His words were kind, almost reverent, and in spite of himself, they made Rus blush. Soft paws scrambling over his body, and soon the monster had two fingers inside him. From his appearance, Rus had to guess he had some wolf in him (and so did he, his mind supplied). His fingers were long and his coordination was… awkward. It didn’t hurt, exactly, but he wasn’t hitting the right spots either.

“How’s that, baby?” he breathed feverishly, pushing his face into the nape of Rus’s neck. “Good?” Rus hummed a non-response and the wolf pressed himself closer. “Lie down, I wanna taste ya.” He crawled between Rus’s knees and lifted his legs over his shoulders. The warm swipe of his tongue over Rus’s clit made his breath catch.

“oh…”

“Mm, ya like that?” He pressed his tongue inside Rus, and Rus clutched to the fur on the back of his neck. It was… pretty good, honestly. More than fine, a nice change. But…

“Alright, sweetheart, let me see you on your knees.” It stopped all too soon. The wolf grinned, kissing him, his tongue probing. “Can you taste yourself? You taste real good, baby.” Rus hummed against his mouth in (false) affirmation, then sat back while the wolf unbuckled his jeans. And...

Oh. He was. He was big. There was no sugar-coating it. Rus studied his cock and swallowed, and the wolf’s yellow eyes glinted. “Yeah? You like it, sweetheart? Ready to taste my nice thick cock?” Rus’s smile was so heartily feigned, it couldn’t have fooled anyone. Well. Except for this guy, apparently. He grinned and kissed Rus before leaning back. “That’s it, babe, let me see that pretty mouth wrapped around my dick.”

Rus slipped into the small space between the front and back seat that passed for a floor. It was cramped, but it was the only position that gave him a good angle. He licked the wolf’s cock tentatively, swirling his tongue around the head. “Fuck…” he breathed, stroking the back of Rus’s skull. “That’s it, babe, keep goin’. All the way.”

Rus managed to get about half way before his gag reflex caught up with him. He coughed and pulled off, wiping his mouth. “Fuck, good boy,” the wolf breathed, rubbing Rus’s arm. “You’re such a good boy, that felt real good. I know you can keep going.” Rus took him in again, this time at an easier pace. “ _Oh,_ that’s it.” He bobbed his head, moving down in increments. “Fuck, lemme see how deep you can go. Let me see you take that big dick—far as you can go, baby, oh, _oh,_ fuck yeah.”

Rus made admirable progress, holding just long enough for the wolf to thrust and catch him in the back of the throat. He swallowed a gag, pulling off quickly, and the wolf exhaled. “Come up, come up here, sweetheart.” He beckoned lazily and Rus sat back up on the seat, letting the wolf guide him into a sloppy kiss. “You want it inside you now?” he purred against Rus’s neck. “Wanna feel that nice big dick inside your pretty cunt?”

Rus nodded with lacklustre enthusiasm. “mhm,” he hummed, his inflection just off. The wolf grinned, kissing him as he lowered him onto his back and lined himself up. It took just the tip inside him for Rus to realise it wasn’t going to fit. “ah!” He winced, digging his fingers into the wolf’s back as he sank in. “ah, fuck!”

The wolf grinned, lapping at his neck. “That good, baby? You like that? Yeah, you like that big dick, don’t ya? _Fuck_ you’re tight. You feel so good, sweetheart, _so_ good.” He pushed deeper and a cry slipped from Rus—fuck it _hurt,_ it hurt so much. He shut his eyes and held on, panting. “Oh, you’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Love hearing you scream like that. Fuck, it’s hot.” With no further grace, he pounded into Rus, and then Rus really did scream. The wolf gave a howl of pleasure, dragging Rus flush against his body as he fucked him.

It lasted longer than Rus was used to—and usually, he’d be thankful for that. Longer sex increased his odds of getting off. Only this time, it did nothing but extend his pain. His cunt felt like it was being split open, each thrust jolting his entire body. “Oh, sweetheart,” the wolf moaned, slowing to a gentle roll of his hips. “Let’s turn you over, I wanna take you from behind.” Limbs shaking, Rus got onto all fours. The wolf wrapped an arm around his torso and slowly pushed into him.

The angle was no better. If anything, it was deeper—too deep, each thrust jarring. Grateful the wolf couldn’t see his face, Rus shut his eyes, wincing against tears.

He knew it was over when the wolf buried himself deep and held himself there, exhaling against Rus’s neck. Hot ropes of cum coated his inner walls, and—wait, was that…? “are you… knotting me?” Rus asked, not bothering to hide the discomfort in his voice. Somehow, his tone still seemed to pass the wolf’s notice.

“Ah, shit… yeah, sorry. Should’ve warned you about that.” He stroked Rus’s spine as he filled him, the stream of cum unceasing.

“um, yeah maybe?” Rus grimaced, pressing his face into his folded arms. “shit…”

“Can be a bit intense, or so I’m told.” He laughed hoarsely and pressed his body close. “But nice, huh?” Well, the stretch was overwhelming, but it did beat being pounded into the car seat. Fractionally.

The wolf’s cock softened eventually, but the damage was done. Rus was tender and sore, and his inner thighs were slick with cum… and blood. He inhaled sharply and quickly pulled up his jeans to hide it.

When Rus got out of bed the next morning, his pelvis ached. Sitting down hurt, and walking was… awkward. He caught a glimpse of his neck in the bathroom mirror and winced internally. Bruises flushed the bone a purple-grey colour, and the wolf’s teeth had left some pretty telling marks. He picked out a black turtleneck, and spent most of the day on his feet.

Around noon, he received a text from an unsaved number.

_Wanted to get in contact with you again so ‘Dyne gave me your number! Just wanted to emphasise how amazing last night was for me. Would love to do it again sometime. - Dom_

 

Against all odds, Rus did end up seeing him again. Really, Dominic was a nice guy. A little cocky, and a little rough, but nice. Fine. The second time they met, Rus sheepishly managed to stutter out that last time was maybe a little too rough and that maybe, if possible, he’d like to perhaps go just a little bit slower this time. Maybe.

“Well, shit, why didn’t ya tell me to stop if I was hurting you?” Dominic asked him, and that stumped Rus a little.

“i know i should’ve. i—i’m sorry. i… i don’t know.” His chest clenched with guilt. He’d messed up miserably. _A part of him wondered how Dominic hadn’t noticed. Surely there’d been no mistaking his cries of pain for pleasure? Surely he’d noticed the awkward way Rus had been sitting while they saw the movie through afterward? Surely he’d seen the blood on his pelvis?_

Dominic shrugged, lying down next to him. “S’all good. We’ll try and go slower this time, yeah?”

A seed of warmth grew in Rus’s chest, and he smiled. “thanks, dominic.”

He patted Rus’s shoulder. “Hey—remember, call me Dom.”

It was better. Not great, but better. Fine. Dominic gave him a little more room to control the pace, but he quickly found himself on his back again. “Fuck, you know how hard it is to hold myself back,” Dominic growled against his skull as he rolled into him. “Feels _so_ good being inside you, baby, I just wanna go balls deep.” Rus closed his eyes, shuddering. In many ways, the dirty talk was appealing. It was nice to know his partner was into it. Nice to know he was doing something right. But on the other hand… it didn’t exactly hit the right spots.

“You know what was really good last time?” Dominic murmured, licking along Rus’s jawline. “Seeing my dick in your mouth. You liked that, didn’t you? Having a nice big cock in your mouth?”

_God, I get it! Your dick is big!_ Rus wanted to scream, but instead he smiled, nodding. “yeah,” he said weakly.

“Yeah?” Dominic caressed his face with the back of his hand, tender despite his words. Rus nodded with forced eagerness and Dominic grinned, kissing him briefly before rolling off him.

Sucking him off was no less onerous than it had been last time. Rus still couldn’t take him all the way in, though Dominic seemed inclined to get him to try. At length, he patted the back of Rus’s skull. “Alright, come up, I wanna try something else.” Relieved, Rus sat up, and Dominic caught his hips, dragging him upward. “Lemme eat you out while you suck my dick,” he said. “Wanna taste that sweet cunt again.”

“o-okay,” Rus stammered, a little confounded. This was unfamiliar territory. He’d never tried this position before. He lay with his hips over Dominic’s face while his skull fell in line with his cock. The angle was strange, but the reciprocation was appreciated. Dominic pressed his tongue deep inside Rus and he moaned around his cock. Fuck. This was something he could get used to, even if it meant a throatful of dick.

“Shit, that’s it,” Dominic breathed against his cunt. “Keep goin’, baby, I’m getting so close.” He licked a strip down Rus’s inner folds then let his hips drop, ceasing his own performance. Rus lifted his head but Dominic stroked the back of his neck, easing him back down. “Keep goin’, sweetheart, keep goin’, nearly there, _fuck…_ ”

_You are, but I’m not,_ Rus thought resentfully. He bobbed his head until Dominic gripped the back of his neck and thrust upward, releasing a stream of cum into his mouth. Rus coughed and it dribbled down his chin and onto the bedsheets. “Aw, sweetheart, fuck… that was hot.” Dominic chuckled, rubbing Rus’s coccyx. “You look good from this angle.”

Rus’s laugh sounded strained, even to him. He climbed off Dominic and sank into the mattress. His cunt still throbbed needily, unsatisfied. He ran a finger lightly over his clit, then looked up at Dominic. “hey, uh, you don’t mind if i… get myself off, do you?” he asked apprehensively.

Dominic eyed him, lifting an eyebrow. “Ha, multiple orgasm kinda guy?”

_Multiple—?!_ Rus laughed feebly. “heh, guess so, yeah.” He turned on his side, resting his chin against Dominic’s bicep as he touched himself. His own careful hands were a staggering contrast to Dominic’s more forceful manner. He moaned softly, burying his face in Dominic’s shoulder and inhaling deeply.

“Fuck… listen to ya. Love seeing you make yourself feel good, babe.” Dominic closed his hand over Rus’s, attempting to guide his movements. “Need an extra hand?” He pressed a thick finger inside Rus and Rus tensed against the intrusion. Fuck, he was so close, could this idiot not—?!

He breathed and kept going, trying not to let it deter him. Dominic was oblivious, but there was something to be said for his eagerness to please. It was heartier praise than Rus could offer his past lovers.

In the end, though, it fell just short of enough. Frustratingly, his climax refused to come, and he settled for a fake one, lest they be here all night. He moaned and squeezed Dominic’s shoulder, then relaxed. At this point, Dominic had two fingers inside him, and was pumping them hard beyond the point of pleasure. He slipped them out of Rus and lifted them to Rus’s mouth. “Come on, baby, taste yourself.” Rus obediently sucked on his fingers and Dominic’s eyes fell half-lidded. “Fuck, that’s good, isn’t it? You feel good?”

_Not even close! Am I not even allowed to come on my own terms?! Can I not have a moment to myself where you’re not trying to prove to me how fantastic you are in bed? Can I just enjoy myself instead of sitting subject to your showcase of your own damn ineptitude?_

Caving, Rus smiled. “yeah, that was nice.”

Dominic smiled and corralled him tightly, kissing his forehead. “You don’t know how glad I am to hear that.” He chuckled quietly to himself, as if sharing a private joke. “You’re probably going to think I’m just saying this to get you into bed again—and maybe I kind of am, just a tad—but… man, I love spending time with you. Feels good having you close by.” He squeezed Rus to his chest. “Mind if I spend the night?”

“of course not.” Because how could he say no after such a heartfelt confession? Rus’s insides were squirming. He wanted a shower… and to sleep alone. But, he made do. This was fine.

 

His relationship with Dominic endured beyond its expiry date. It wasn’t all bad. Sometimes it was nice to be able to lie next to someone and know they cared for you a little more than people usually did. Other times, Rus just wanted to scream at him to _shut up about the size of his damn dick!_ In the end, he was left with a few fond memories, and a few bitter ones. He tried to focus on the fond ones, for the most part.

Months rolled into years, and Rus kept his distance from anything that resembled romance. Casual sex remained a pass time, but none of it particularly noteworthy. Undyne had a fondness of bars. Not that Rus minded much, but it did mean he spent a significant amount of time in the line of fire of flirty guys. It wasn’t all bad, really. In some ways, he enjoyed the attention.

But _man._ Some nights he just needed a break. Was sitting alone wearing sweatpants and a pulled-up hoodie not enough of a deterrent? Did he really look like he was here to get laid?! Apparently yes, if the four men who approached him over the course of the evening were any indication to the fact.

“You need to relax,” Undyne said, swaying past him in time to the jukebox music, drink in hand. “I mean, sure they’re a little over-eager, but…” She glanced around then leaned in. “Don’t tell me all that attention isn’t kind of flattering.” Rus didn’t miss the note of resentment in her voice.

He hummed, swirling his virgin martini around the glass. “guess i’m just not really in the mood tonight. sorry, didn’t mean to kill your buzz or anything.”

Undyne patted his shoulder. “Nah, you’re good. I mean, I should be thanking you for volunteering to drive…. Thanks.” She grinned, and Rus smiled up at her.

“it’s okay. wasn’t really planning on drinking anyway.”

She crouched, gripping his shoulder to keep her balance, then giving it a gentle squeeze as if the move had been deliberate. “Why don’t you come dance with me? They’re playing really good music tonight!”

Rus eyed the small stage, where monsters and humans clamoured and swayed out of time to the music. “uh, that’s okay. think i’ll just sit here.” He nodded at the dancefloor. “that bun looks like she’s making eyes at you, though. why don’t you go and say hello?” Undyne glanced over her shoulder, her cheeks flushing. “go on,” Rus said, grinning.

“I, uh—okay, um…” She turned to look at Rus, her eyes frantic. “Do I—do I look okay?” She made an attempt at flattening her hair and he laughed.

“you look great! now go, before she finds another fish in the sea.” Undyne gave him a disapproving glare before she hurried across the room and into the gathered crowd. Rus watched her disappear, then returned to disinterestedly nursing his drink. He’d barely taken a sip, but having a drink in his hand gave him the ‘i already have a drink’ escape line if anyone offered to buy him one.

The night wore on, and the bar began to empty. Rus barely left his seat, apart from a couple of bathroom breaks, which were more an excuse to get himself out of conversations with handsy men. Being a Tuesday night, the place closed at one, and by midnight, it was nearly empty…

And naturally, there was no sign of Undyne. Grudgingly getting up from his coveted chair, Rus searched the place and came up empty-handed. More an inconvenience than a reason to be alarmed—Undyne had a tendency to wander into stranger’s beds without telling Rus where she was going. He returned to his seat, figuring he may as well wait until closing to see if she turned up.

“Lost someone?”

Rus glanced up as the bartender rolled his sleeves up and wiped down his table with a cloth. “no... well, yes. but she’ll turn up.” He chewed his tongue, eyeing the bartender up and down. He was a skeleton monster too, but his features were hardened by scars and his bones were thicker and rougher than Rus’s. Horns curled from his skull, and his crimson eye-lights flicked over Rus as he cleaned.

“We’re closing in fifteen minutes. You have a ride home?”

“yeah, i haven’t been drinking, i’ll be fine.”

The bartender lifted a brow bone. “Alright.” He moved on to the next set of tables, stacking the chairs. Inadvertently, Rus’s eyes followed the curve of his hip as he walked. He quickly pulled his gaze away and dug in his pockets for his keys, but came up empty. His phone also appeared to be missing.

_Shit._ He must have left them in Undyne’s purse. Well. That was inconvenient as fuck. “hey, uh…” He stood up and walked after the bartender. “you don’t happen to have a payphone here, do you?” The bartender glanced at him, and the corner of his mouth twitched.

“Lost your ride?”

“lost my keys,” Rus said, narrowing his sockets. His indignance only made the bartender smile wider, but he nodded at the bar.

“Behind the bar. There’s a jar of change there too if you need it.”

“i have my own change, but thanks.” He marched up to the phone, flipping through the pages of the phonebook in search of a taxi company. He leaned against the bricks of the back wall as the phone rang, glancing around the bar. The place was empty now, just the bartender circling the room. It was strange how it seemed to shrink without all its patrons.

The call stopped, greeting him with a dead dial tone. He scowled, searching for more change in his pockets and finding none. He eyed the free change jar dismally. Was his dignity really worth sacrificing a ride home?

“You know, if you’re having trouble getting home, I sleep upstairs. You’re welcome to spend the night here.” The bartender’s eyes were on him, and his smile hinted at more than a mere courtesy, a charming glint in his red eye-lights. He lifted a stool onto the bartop. “Or you could hitchhike. I hear the strangers are friendly in these parts.” Hardly true. This was about as down as downtown got.

“hilarious,” Rus said, hanging up the unhelpful payphone. “and are you actually trying to get me into bed right now?”

The bartender cocked a brow. “I don’t believe I made any mention of sex.”

Rus folded his arms and gave a lofty snort. “well—neither did i.” _Well done, Rus. Totally dignified_. The bartender’s mouth curled, and he returned to cleaning.

It took all of ten minutes for both of them to eat their words. Rus learned that the bartender’s name was Edge, and that he was a very good kisser. After closing up, he led Rus upstairs to the attic, where he pinned him against the bedroom door. Once he’d gotten Rus’s hoodie out the way, he occupied himself with his neck, latching onto it with his teeth. They were razor sharp, but he was careful with them. He had a way of focusing magic on just the tip of his tongue that made Rus shiver.

“you live here alone?” Rus asked, looking around the attic. It was orderly, and surprisingly homely. Shelves stacked with books, plush carpets, a table of figurines. “it’s nice.”

“I own the whole place,” Edge said between kisses. “And yes, it is nice.” He caught Rus around the waist and lower spine and drew him in close, kissing his bare ribs and sternum. Rus closed his eyes and exhaled, magic trickling down to his pubic arch. He gasped as Edge lifted him with a hand braced under his pelvis, his mouth never leaving Rus’s clavicle. Instinctively, Rus wrapped his legs around Edge’s waist and felt the press of his hard length through his jeans.

“so how often do you fuck your patrons up here?” he asked. Edge lowered him onto the bed and crawled between his knees, pausing to brush his thumb over Rus’s cheek. The gesture was brief, and likely meant nothing, but it made Rus blush.

“More often than I should, less often than I’d like,” Edge answered. Then, with a smirk, “Usually the sober ones who’ve been abandoned by their drunk friends.” Rus rolled his eyes.

“not the drunk ones?”

“You’ve seen one drunk idiot, you’ve seen them all.” Edge pushed their hips together and made a soft noise of satisfaction. “You’re comfortable with this?”

Rus blinked slowly. “uh... sure?”

Edge paused, frowning. “I mean—you’re comfortable bottoming?” At first, Rus mistook the question for a joke, and laughed. But Edge’s steady gaze didn’t waver.

“oh, you’re serious. yeah—yeah i like bottoming…” Not a complete lie. He liked it when he was alone and actually achieved climax.

“Alright.” Edge placed a tender kiss on Rus’s forehead and—shit _,_ he was blushing again.

“um, i—here.” Reaching for a distraction, Rus unbuckled Edge’s belt. “let me—”

Edge caught his wrist. “If you’re bottoming, you’re going first.”

Rus stared at him, then let his hand drop. “o-okay.” He watched with magic in his mouth as Edge carefully pulled off his sweatpants, crouching between his parted knees.

“This is okay, right?”

Rus laughed helplessly. “you don’t have to keep asking.”

“We barely know each other. I’m not familiar with your non-verbal cues—so yes, I do have to keep asking.” Rus looked at him with a degree of alarm, but mustered a nod.

“well... alright. um, yes, yes, this is good.”

_Fuck, more than good,_ he thought, as Edge began eating him out. He was gentle, slow with his tongue, and had a knack for finding Rus’s pressure points. He hooked his arms beneath Rus’s knees and lifted his legs over his shoulders. Rus exhaled and moaned softly, running his fingers over Edge’s horns. Edge grunted and pressed his tongue deep, right against a spot that made Rus whine. “Sorry,” he breathed, pulling back. “They’re sensitive.”

“oh—” Rus quickly let go of his horns. “sorry, i didn’t mean to—”

“Sensitive in the sense that you should definitely keep touching them.” Edge’s provocative smile was enough to banish all of Rus’s qualms. With little more than a stupefied nod, he gripped onto Edge’s horns and explored their texture, stroking the small ridges and chips. In short order, Edge had his tongue inside him again, and this time, Rus had difficulty keeping his cries restrained.

Yet all too soon, Edge sat up, bringing his pleasure to a slamming halt. Rus watched with veiled disappointment as he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock. Crawling up to kneel between Rus’s legs, he gently slid two fingers inside him. “This okay?” he asked, scissoring them.

“yeah,” Rus said faintly. “fine.” Edge contemplated him, carefully slipping his fingers out.

“Just fine?” he asked, his mouth curling upward. He lined himself up, pressing just the tip of his cock inside. “You want me to slow down? Vodka. Stop? Tequila.”

“is that a bartender joke?” Rus asked, deadpan.

Edge smiled. “If you don’t stop after the tequila, you’re in trouble.” He stroked Rus’s jaw with the back of his hand. “You good?”

Rus nodded robotically. “yeah.”

“You sure? I can go down on you for longer if you need more time.” _Oh, what a tempting offer._

“it’s—it’s fine. you can keep going. this is good.” Rus squirmed beneath him and wrapped his legs around his waist. Edge sighed deeply and kissed him, just a gentle brush of teeth on teeth, then pushed his tongue into Rus’s mouth, kissing him deeply. He pushed forward with his hips, sinking about halfway before Rus tensed. “vodka!” he blurted, squeezing his fists around a handful of sheets. Edge stopped at once and withdrew a centimetre. “fuck…” Rus turned his face away. “i’m sorry—”

“Sorry? For using a designated caution word? Don’t be.” Edge pulled all the way out and Rus slumped, guilt gnawing at his insides.

“i just… i’m ruining this…”

“You’re not.” The look on Edge’s face was so tender, so cautiously mindful, that Rus had to avert his eyes. It was stewing emotions he really didn’t know how to deal with. “I know we barely know each other, but a one-night stand is a mutual agreement. If you’re not getting anything out of this, then I don’t want to keep going.”

“no, i am!” Rus wanted to bury himself. “gah—fuck, i’m sorry, i just—i don’t want you to feel like you have to make special accommodations just for me. this is just meant to be… sex.”

Edge lifted a concerned brow. “Sex is meant to be pleasurable—for both parties.”

“well, i know that…” Rus shifted uncomfortably beneath Edge, biting his tongue.

“How about this—” Edge rolled them over, setting Rus atop his hips. “You control the pace.”

Adjusting himself in Edge’s lap, Rus nodded. He fumbled Edge’s dick inside himself, grinding slowly. It slipped out and he grit his teeth. “fucking hell… i’m sorry.”

Edge shook his head, stroking Rus’s iliac crests. “Take your time. At the very least, I have a spectacular view from down here.” Rus blushed and hummed bemusedly, while Edge stroked his ribs with gentle hands.

After another couple of attempts, he managed to get Edge’s cock inside himself—just the first couple of inches. “Is that comfortable?” Edge asked. Rus nodded, closing his eyes and breathing out. “That’s it,” Edge said softly, stroking his femurs. “Nice and easy.” He sighed. “Mm, that feels good, Rus.”

Bracing his hands on Edge’s chest, Rus rocked back and forth on his cock. The pace was slow, just a grind of his hips, but _fuck,_ it felt nice. The angle was just right, and the movements were easy to maintain. Being able to control the pace made it easier to relax, too. Edge’s hands wandered, but he didn’t try to take over, or even direct Rus.

“How does that feel?” he asked, brushing Rus’s inner thigh with his thumb. “Good?” Breathing deeply, Rus nodded. “Can I kiss you?” The question was so simple, yet there was so much consideration in Edge’s tone, that Rus laughed.

“yes, yes you can.” He leaned forward onto Edge’s chest and met his mouth. The kiss was slow, timed pleasantly with the gentle rocking of Rus’s hips. Rus shut his eyes and rested his head on Edge’s shoulder. “this angle feels good.”

“It does,” Edge breathed, kissing his neck and resting a hand on his lower spine.

“should i go faster?” Rus asked, moaning quietly as Edge trickled his fingers down his spine, making it prickle warmly.

“Only if you want to.”

“but—” Rus swallowed. “faster feels better for you, doesn’t it?”

“Oh, love, this feels just fine, trust me.”

Rus held back a smile. “just fine?”

Edge shook his head, though his amusement betrayed him. “More than.” For the first time, he gave the smallest thrust of his hips. His cock hit a sweet spot inside Rus and he whined, burying his face in the nape of Edge’s neck. “You’re doing so well.”

Pressure built in the pit of Rus’s pelvic cavity, hot magic rushing to his cunt. He bit Edge’s neck and Edge groaned deeply, clinging to his back. “You’re amazing at this, by the way,” he breathed. “Amazing.” His breaths were coming shorter now, quick gasps as he let his hands wander over Rus’s back.

“fuck, this feels so good,” Rus gasped, sitting up. He rubbed his clit, grinding hard. Edge’s face contorted with pleasure. He opened his mouth, gasping, then shut his eyes and groaned. Rus felt a burst of wet warmth filling him as Edge dug his fingers into his hips.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he gasped, dragging his fingertips down Rus’s ribs. When he began to relax, Rus stopped moving and slowly climbed off him. He tried to hold back the crushing disappointment, but his chest felt heavy.

Exhaling, Edge lay back, wiping his hand over his eyes. “Sorry. I. I got a little lost in the moment there.”

“it’s fine.” Rus searched the floor for his pants, sliding off the bed.

“Hey.” Edge caught his wrist, pulling him back down. “Let me finish you off.” Deliberating briefly, Rus let Edge drag him back into bed. Edge climbed on top of him and kissed him deeply before sinking down and pressing his face between his femurs. Rus let his hands wander Edge’s horns. They were a degree warmer than the rest of his body, flushed with magic.

Edge lifted Rus’s legs around his shoulders and pressed his tongue deep. His mouth was warm against Rus’s cunt, and his own lingering release seemed of little bother. Rus’s climax built, sitting on the brink… before fading. But it wasn’t enough to deter Edge. He kept going, stroking Rus’s femurs as he did.

A good fifteen minutes passed and Rus’s frustration began to mount. “edge, i’m sorry… i’m taking so long. you don’t have to keep going…”

Edge looked up, a flicker of empathy crossing his face. “I want to keep going.” He smiled warmly and kissed Rus’s femur. “I’m enjoying myself. Honestly. You sound beautiful, and I like the feeling of you beneath my tongue.” His smile grew when Rus shuddered. “Unless you want me to stop.”

Rus shook his head, letting go of a breath. “fuck no.”

“Good.”

Edge ran his thumb over Rus’s outer folds and ducked his head again. Watching him became something of a delight for Rus. He stroked his horns and took satisfaction in knowing someone was willing to put this much time and effort into giving him just a moment of pleasure.

When he came at last, he clung to Edge’s horns, tipping his head back. Edge licked his clit delicately, channelling magic into the gesture, and Rus whined, then breathed out. Trailing kisses up his hip, then his spine, Edge came to settle on Rus’s chest. “How was that?” he murmured, eyes closed, smile soft.

“th-that’s the first time i’ve ever come during sex,” Rus confessed. The moment the words were out, his soul shrivelled. He blushed hotly and chewed on his fingertips. “sorry, that was… not the right time to share that.”

Edge laughed quietly. “On the contrary, I’m very flattered. Immediate feedback is always appreciated.”

Rus groaned, his embarrassment deepening. “oh, fuck… i just. i just have a very hard time coming during sex, i guess. especially from penetration. it’s nice, but i…” He shrugged helplessly.

Edge studied him with a mingle of amusement and pity. “Perhaps you’ve just been with the wrong people.”

“oh, and what? you’re mister right?”

“Being able to get your partner to come is the bare minimum,” Edge said, a tad bitterly. “You forget, we share biology. I’ve been in your position, believe me. I thought it was me. But…” He smiled wryly. “I’m pickier about my partners now. If they’re going to be coming, so am I.” He circled a finger around Rus’s sternum. “And vice versa. What’s important to me is that you enjoyed yourself.” He lifted his head, giving Rus a searching look. “Did you?”

Rus smiled, bending down to kiss him. “i did,” he said, and for once, he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is something a little close to home, I'm a bit nervous about posting it. So, uh, please be kind. ^_^


End file.
